As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional detection element 1 for physiological examination comprises a base layer 10 and an electrically conductive layer 11 formed on the base layer 10. To use, the electrically conductive layer is attached to human skin surface to detect a signal generated by the human body. However, the electrically conductive 11 of such a detection element 1 is generally of poor resiliency and has poor electrical conductivity with human skin is poor, making it difficult to detect the signal generated by the human body and also making wear uncomfortable. As shown in FIG. 2, an improvement is made such that a resilient layer 12 is arranged between the electrically conductive layer 11 and the base layer 10 so that contact tightness between the electrically conductive layer 11 and human skin can be improved with the resilient layer 12. Further, a moisture-retaining material is also included in the layer to make the layer also function moisture retaining thereby improving electrical conductivity of the electrically conductive layer 11. However, since the resilient layer 12 and the electrically conductive layer 11 are two separate layers, moisture must penetrate through the electrically conductive layer 11 before being absorbed by the resilient layer 12. Consequently, the absorbability of moisture is affected. When the resilient layer 12 releases water between the electrically conductive layer 11 and human skin, the release of water is also affected by being blocked by the electrically conductive layer 11. Further, since the resilient layer 12 and the electrically conductive layer 11 are two separate layers that are bonded to each other by an external force (such as adhesion). These layers are easily detached from each other due to the high humidity long maintained by the resilient layer 12, making the detection element 1 losing its function. However, said method is to stick the detection element 1 to a garment. When a user wearing the garment, the detection element 1 is probably contact the user's body without pressure to cause the wrong detection.
In view of this problem, the present invention aims to provide a structure that possesses the characteristics of resiliency, electrical conduction, and detection when taking a quantity of pressure in order to achieve the goal of improving electrical conduction and lifespan of product.